minefictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minefictions Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 April 2018
08:02 hmmm.. 08:02 hai TDW 08:02 Hello 08:02 anyways, are you still trying to fix your mistakes? 08:02 or smth like that 08:02 yes 08:02 same on this side 08:02 actually I want to tell MCCP that I feel bad 08:03 and want to fix everything 08:03 i got banned on mccw on February 6th because of causing drama 08:03 Oh 08:03 *permabanned 08:03 oh 08:03 me to 08:03 but 08:03 for causing lots and lots 08:03 of wars 08:03 you got banned for claiming artiopas 08:03 Well 08:03 You can tell 08:03 it was 08:03 a joke 08:03 ikr 08:03 if you look in artiopas history u can see yoshfico made the page 08:03 yes i knew that 08:03 apparently, Frown was involved. 08:03 yes 08:04 and frown 08:04 banned me 08:04 same here 08:04 he banned me for reason "I LIKE TURTLES" 08:04 lmao 08:05 you have message wall access to MCCW on your The Dead Writer 3 account. 08:05 you could talk to the admins using that 08:06 ok 08:06 but they 08:06 will bann 08:06 me 08:06 before 08:06 I speak 08:06 can u send them a peace treaty 08:06 that i said 2 motnths ago 08:06 i can't since i'm banned there and the admins are ignoring me 08:06 but you could leave prism a message on community central 08:07 ok 08:07 but 08:07 Its Naseeb 08:07 reply to #7 08:07 EnderChas wrote: 08:07 08:07 Its Naseeb wrote: 08:07 OPPOSE! LIKE CHAS, HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WHAT HE HAS DONE? 08:07 Sure we know what he's done but we should give him a final chance (IMO) 08:07 08:07 FINAL CHANCE? HE HAD HIS FINAL CHANCE CHAS 08:07 ItsNaseeb 08:07 does not 08:07 approve 08:07 i see 08:08 blitzfire and yoshfico were globally permabanned a few weeks ago 08:08 oh 08:08 yosh got banned for saying some rude things to you and me, and blitz got banned for vandalising a few wikis 08:09 which wikis 08:09 did he vandalize 08:09 Five Nights at Candy Wiki, Pickaxepedia Wiki, Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki. 08:10 why Five Nights at candys 08:10 idk 08:10 why MCCP 08:10 thats his hometown 08:10 im afraid 08:10 I might get baned 08:10 on RCCPW 08:10 cause my past actions 08:10 one of the admins might bann me 08:10 so 08:10 well, none of the rcpw admins know about your past on mccw 08:11 except me 08:11 and you haven't done anything bad on rcpw yet 08:11 They will 08:11 and when they do 08:11 well i can unban you there 08:11 since i am an admin there 08:11 ok 08:11 I feel bad 08:11 for TMN though 08:11 well i don't think TMN is you 08:12 i talked to TMN before and i am positive he is a different person 08:12 yes 08:12 But they think 08:12 wait 08:12 Wait 08:12 TMN was the founder of this wiki. 08:12 But he got demoted due to inactivity. 08:13 hmm, 08:13 what was the wiki called 08:13 before 08:13 Minefictions 08:13 rewally 08:13 no when he created it 08:13 when i visited it, it was called minefictions 08:13 before i adopted it 08:13 I will 08:13 soon be gone 08:13 forever 08:13 uh 08:14 the dead writer becomes dead again (pun intended) 08:14 this is where the MCCP Masterfrown should be 08:14 http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Frown 08:14 yes masterfrown is evil 08:14 yes 08:14 He add's extra fuel to the fire 08:15 he hates you, me, TMN and Dom. 08:15 Dom ? 08:15 was thought to be TESB 08:15 Dom is a past wiki public enemy. 08:15 who was the 1st Wiki evil man ever 08:15 He flamed Green, made an unofficial pasta sequel, made fraud wikis and lied about a hacker situation. 08:15 wait i gtg 08:15 ok 08:15 Someone rammed into my car 08:16 okay 08:17 rip 2018 04 26